Pirate's Chest: Part Four
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Part 4 of 5. This is based on the second film, but is not accurate to the film. I would recomend on reading the other parts before this one, so you get it more, lol. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pirate's Chest

_Disclaimer: I do own my character Anna, and I hope you enjoy part 4:) _

Anna was sitting on the cliffs above Port Royal, looking out towards the sea, with rain clouds forming ahead. It was yet another hour before the wedding ceremony of Will and Elizabeth was to take place. Anna had wanted Jack to come to the wedding, but he had been acting strange lately and said he was looking for a drawing of a 'key'.

Anna peered out into the open ocean as raindrops started to fall; she saw a small fleet of ships coming into the distant. She quickly got up and ran into the jungle to get back down to the Port. By the time she got there, it was already too late to warn Will and Elizabeth. She hid in the shadows as she watched the guards break down the door to the Blacksmith's. After, about a minute, Will walked out with iron cuffs round his wrists and they dragged him to the fort, where the wedding was meant to be taking place.

Anna followed silently in the shadows as they entered the fort, an Elizabeth, in her soaked wedding dress came running up. They were all talking to quiet for Anna to hear, but then she heard a man say "Perhaps you remember two certain pirates – Anna de Draaier and Jack Sparrow"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Oh bugger" mumbled Anna


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: Thanks for reviewing, enjoy! _

Night had consumed Port Royal and Anna sneakily walked into the fort, where Will and Elizabeth were being held. She had her sword ready in case anyone caught her. Anna got to the cells, where she saw a guard on watch. She stood behind him and stamped the end of her sword onto his head and he fell to the ground.

"Will" Elizabeth!" Anna exclaimed as she ran over to the cells and carried on "I'm so sorry! It's all my faults, well mostly Jack's but partly mine. I'm gonna find you a way out of here, I've got a small boat waiting to go to Tortuga"

"No Anna, we got to get ourselves out of this one" replied Will

"Anna, you should go – they might catch you" added Elizabeth

"Are you sure?" asked Anna

"Yes" smiled Elizabeth

"If I don't see you two soon, I'll come back" remarked Anna

"Be too late then, we're be on the noose by then" grimly said Will

"Will! Don't say things like that!" snapped Elizabeth

"What do you mean noose?" asked Anna

"Because of helping you and Jack, we face the gallows!" explained Will

"I'm so sorry, please let me let you out" pleaded Anna

"Do not worry, I have a plan" a person said behind Anna. She whirled round to see Governor Swann and he carried on "Go Anna, now!"

Anna done what she was told, and ran out the fort and down to the port. She untied the small boat and set sail to Tortuga, to meet up again with Jack.

When Anna reached Tortuga, there was no sign of Jack or the Black Pearl. She had searched round all the taverns, and started to ask random people in the street.

"Excuse me, have you seen Jack Sparrow?" she asked an old man.

"Jack Sparrow? Heard he was dead" the old man shrugged

"Dead?" worriedly said Anna, and then reassured herself "Nah, he can't be!"

Anna then went up to a man who was fishing and she asked him the same question.

"Heard he was in Singapore, drunk with a smile on his face" was his reply

"Hm, that sounds more like him" smiled Anna and then a man approached her "Excuse me, was it you looking for Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, yes it was" replied Anna, in a more hopeful mood.

"There is an island, you're find a ship there, with black sails" he explained.

"The Pearl!" she smiled "Please, you must take me to it!"

"Aye" he smiled "Follow me"

Anna followed the dark Caribbean man to his trading ship. They boarded the reasonable size ship and him and his crew set sail for the island.

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Anna

"At least five hours, depending if the wind is on our side" the man answered

"Five hours!" mumbled Anna

The man laughed and then said "Perhaps you could help round the ship then"

"Yea, sure" smiled Anna

She helped clean the rough deck of the trading ship and then helped bring up barrels of goods that they were trading from the store holders. This actually took a lot of time up and soon the island was in sight.

"My brother will take you ashore" the man came and told her.

"Thank you for you're help" smiled Anna

"You are most welcome, and good luck" replied the man

Anna got into the small boat with the man's brother. He rode right to the shore because the tide was in and he warned "Beware of this island"

Anna nodded, not knowing what he was on about, and she saw the Black Pearl. She climbed up the ropes and searched the ship to find no one there. She climbed up to the crow's nest to get a better view, but all she could see was jungle. Her only option was to walk through it, and try not to get lost. She avoided the low hung branches and the lumpy roots on the ground as best as she could. She could hear the distant callings of animals which was mainly bird flying over head. Suddenly a sharp pain vanished her thoughts, as she fell silently to the jungle's floor.


	3. Chapter 3

When Anna woke up, she was being dragged up a rocky hill by tow big native men, with others surrounding her. She shook her head to get her mind out of a daze and saw she was being entered into a native village. She wiped the blood from her face from where she had got knocked out. When she got to the centre of the small village, she was pushed to the ground in front of a native chair, with someone placed upon it. She looked up at the man on chair, who had all tribal symbols over his face and she exclaimed "Jack!"

She got up and started to walk over to him, till one of the natives pushed her back to the ground.

"Jack, what's going on?" asked Anna

"Bo bo, bolly go" Jack said and all the natives walked away.

"What the hell is going on?" repeated Anna

"Something's happened" replied Jack

"Obviously" Anna raised her eyebrow "But what exactly?"

"Well, the thing is, I owe my soul to Davy Jones" he mumbled

"You what!" exclaimed Anna

"I wanted to get to land to be safe and then this happened. You got to help me, they're gonna eat me!" explained Jack

"What deal did you make with Davy Jones?" asked Anna

"No time for that now" he snapped, avoiding the question.

"Ok…where's the rest of the crew?" remarked Anna

"In cages, some are dead" Jack replied

"Oh no" mumbled Anna "Jack, something's happened – Will and…"

Anna tried to explain what happened, but then all the natives came back and they went and picked her up.

"Whoa-Whoa… Where are they taking me?" panicked Anna

"Anna – save me" mouthed Jack

"No! You save me! You're not the one being taken away!" she called as the natives took her away.

She then saw two round cages in sight that were on the jungle's floor. Anna then saw there were people in them, and thought that must be the crew, which it was. The natives then pushed her in the cages and Gibbs exclaimed "Anna! How did you end up here?"

She looked round at the pirates and mumbled "Long story"

"Well, I don't think we're going anywhere for sometime" answered Gibbs

"Well, at Will and Elizabeth's wedding…" Anna begun to tell them all what happened from the wedding to Tortuga, to talking to Jack, once she had finished she asked "What deal did Jack make with Davy Jones?"

"Davy Jones? He made a deal with him?" remarked Gibbs

"Ok, guess you don't know either" Anna muttered

The crew was in the cages all night and then all morning. The heat pinned down on their faces, with no food or drink to help them. Soon, they saw coming towards them were the natives carrying a young man. Anna soon realised that it was Will and they put him in the cage like they had done with all the others. The natives then rolled both cages off the edge of the cliff with ropes attracted to the cages. They all yelled in fear as the cage fell through the air, and stopped. The cages held, dangling in the air, with every time the wind blew, they started to rock. Anna had calmed down from the panic and went over to Will and started to tap him "Will, wake up!"

He started to mumble as he rolled around and then his eyes flashed open.

"Anna" he mumbled "Gibbs! Cotton!"

"Will! How did you escape?" asked Anna

"I didn't escape" he replied

"So, how did you get out then?" she remarked

"Beckett…" Will begun to explain as Anna interrupted "Oh I hate him!" she snapped and then looked at him "Oh sorry, carry on"

"He sent for me and he said I need Jack's compas to save Elizabeth from the gallows!" he explained

"Jack's compas? He won't give you that. Is Elizabeth alright?" replied Anna

"Yes, I hope so" he said, sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine – Her father wouldn't let anything happen to her" reassured Anna

"True and I don't understand why they made Jack their chief" exclaimed Will

"Gawd! Who knows?" laughed Anna

"Any ideas how we're gonna get out of here?" asked Gibbs

"I have" said Will

"Care to share with us?" replied Anna

"We swing side to side and catch onto them vines and pull ourselves up" explained Will

"Madness" mumbled Gibbs

"But it's the only idea we have" said Anna

Will shouted the plan to the crew in the other cage, and they all started to rock the cages sideways.

Anna squealed "I feel sick!" as they rocked.

After many attempts, they all finally caught onto the thick vines. They started to pull themselves up the vines, but quickly came to a stop when they saw a native. The other cage had formed a plan of its own and started to creep up the side of the cliff, but soon went into a state of panic when one of them picked up a snake instead of a vine. They all yelled and let go of the vines, the native looked a round and then down and saw the rope snap and the crew members fell to their death. The young native then spotted the others and ran back to camp. Will, Gibbs, Anna and the others in the cage started to climb up, speedily in panic that they might endure the same fate.

They got to the top of the cliff and saw a group of natives coming towards them. Still in the cages, they rolled themselves down a slope to get away. They then suddenly fell through a gap, and the cage broke into pieces as they fell into a small river below. The natives started to fire arrows as the crew hid by the sides of the rocks. The arrows soon stopped and all the natives went away. Will checked to see if they were gone for sure, which they were and he nodded to all the crew that it was safe to come out. They all came out there hiding place and ran to the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated, very sorry! I won't let it happen again! I've wrote loads more stories, but got to type them up after this one, so hopefully you're read them XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and others will soon follow, please review if you can, thanks! Oh, and this is not true to the time line and I know the lines are not excalty correct to the film. D_

* * *

When they got to the Black Pearl, they started to untie the ropes getting ready to set sail and they were in good fortune as the tide was in. They prepared everything and then Will said "What about Jack? I won't leave without him!" 

They then suddenly heard a voice call "Oi! Stop!"

They all saw Jack running towards them, but behind him followed the natives, chasing him down the beach.

"Time to go" muttered Will as he and Gibbs climbed up onto the deck.

"Hurry Jack!" shouted Anna

Jack approached the ship in a panic and Anna helped him onto the deck as the ship started to sail away as they heard the natives cry.

"Let's keep some distant from us and that island" said Gibbs

"Only if we keep to the swallows" remarked Jack and he walked onto the top deck as Will followed and he said "Jack, I need that compas"

"Well, you can't have it" simply replied Jack

Will then pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Jack.

"I need that to save Elizabeth!" replied Will

"If you help me find this" explained Jack as he pulled a drawing of a key out "I will give you the compas"

"This is gonna save Elizabeth?" questioned Will

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" asked Jack

"A little" answered Will

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth" said Jack and he turned to Gibbs "We have a need to go up river"

"Why are we going up river?" Anna whispered to Jack

"To find the Dutchman" he replied

"Why did you make a deal with Davy Jones?" Anna asked him again.

"Unleash the small boats!" Jack ordered, trying to pretend he didn't hear what she said.

They rowed down the misty river as fireflies lit their way through the mysterious forest to Tia Dalma's hut. The river gently swished onto the side of the boat as the small hut came into sight. They tied the small boats to the old tiny deck and Jack went to the door. He slowly opened it and Tia was sitting at the table and she smiled "Jack Sparrow"

Then Anna, Gibbs, and Will followed Jack in and she welcomed them.

"Tia" smiled Jack "We need you're help"

"You know I demand payment" she snapped

"Aye, and I have it" replied Jack and he put a cage on the table with the monkey inside. Jack took out his pistol and shot it "Look, an undead monkey!"

Tia looked at the monkey and nodded "The payment is fair" and she opened the cage door and the monkey ran into another room. Anna watched it, as it jumped onto a pair of black boots, as it looked as if someone was laying there. Anna was going to investigate further but then noticed the conversation going on.

"It seems we have a need to find this" Will said and he put the drawing of the key onto the table.

"The key goes to a chest" Tia informed and she turned to Jack "The compass you bought, can't find this?"

"Well…" Jack begun to explain but then Tia laughed "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know that he wants"

"So, what's in this chest?" asked Gibbs

"Have you ever heard of Davy Jones?" remarked Tia

They all nodded, because what pirate hadn't heard of him?

"He fell in love with a women as untameable as the ocean and one she broke he's heart, he could not stand the pain, so he toured open his chest and ripped out he's heart and placed it in a chest and hid it from the world, this is the chest you seek" explained Tia "The key, the Captain keeps with him at all times"

"You knew this?" Will snapped at Jack

"I did not!" objected Jack "But now we do, so you jump aboard the Flying Dutchman, get the key and save you're bonny lass, eh?"

"Show me you're hand!" demanded Tia

Jack, whose hand had been covered up for days, took the bandage off to reveal the black spot.

"Black Spot!" exclaimed Gibbs while turning three times and spat on the floor. Tia walked into another room and started to crash things about, while mumbling to herself.

"What are you keeping a secret Jack?" snapped Anna

But before Jack could reply, Tia came back out with a jar of dirt and handed it to Jack.

"This is a jar of dirt" Jack said, confused "Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back" replied Tia

"No" answered Jack, protecting the dirt.

"Then it helps" smiled Tia

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" said Will

Tia sat back down and rattled objects in her hand and chanted "A touch, of destiny!" and the ting objects settled across the table map.

* * *

They followed the directions that Tia had given them. The weather had made the ocean rough, and the Black Pearl rocked about as the rain sprayed onto the crew. They then saw a ship is the distance in pieces on the ocean's surface. 

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" asked Will

"It must be" answered Anna

"It doesn't look like much" replied Will

"Neither do you, but do not understate her" said Jack

"What's the plan?" asked Anna

"I go over there and get Jack's bloody key" answered Will

"And what if there are crew men?" remarked Jack

"I cut down anyone in my path" replied Will and he climbed down the ladders into the small boat.

"Good plan, simple, easy to remember" smiled Jack

They then saw Will aboard the ship, and they watched closely at what was going on. Suddenly a monstrous ship came bursting from under the ocean. Anna jumped back not expecting it and she said "Someone needs to help Will"

"He can help himself" muttered Jack

"Can't we get a closer look?" asked Gibbs and then Jack got small telescope and looked closely into it.

"I can see Davy" mumbled Jack, peering through the telescope. Suddenly Davy Jones and his crew appeared on the deck of the Black Pearl. The sea phantoms viscously held onto Jack's crew as Jack stepped back, looking a bit horrified. Anna threw the sea phantom's arm off her and stepped up next to Jack as Davy moved towards him.

"You have a debt to pay" boomed Davy "She is alive and you have been Captain of the Black Pearl for five years now!"

"Jack, what is he on about?" asked Anna

Davy chuckled to himself as Jack mumbled "How do you think that wound healed?"

Anna remembered the mutiny, the fight and looked confused "You made a deal with him, to save me?"

"Yes" muttered Jack

"Jack – You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed

"But…" Jack begun to say, and then he was cut off by Davy "No time for this now, you have a debt to settle, one soul to serve a hundred years on my ship"

"One soul, you have my payment, it's on you're ship" remarked Jack

"One soul is not equal to another's" snapped Davy

"Ah, ha! So, we've established the proposal, now we're just haggling over a price?" replied Jack

"Price?" questioned Davy

"How many souls do you think mine is worth?" asked Jack

Davy then thought for a second, and replied "A hundred"

Jack looked disappointed with the result and remarked "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. And did I happen to mention – he's in love, with a girl. Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" convinced Jack

Davy looked sad, but quickly snapped out of it and warned "99 souls, 3 days, I keep the boy as good faith payment. But I wonder, can you live with yourself, condemning an innocent man, a friend?"

"Yeah, I'm good with it" smiled Jack

Davy then grabbed Jack's hand as he flinched as Davy ripped out the dreaded black spot and himself and his sea phantoms went back to the Flying Dutchman.

"I feel solid and unusual" mumbled Jack

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" questioned Gibbs

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be" smiled Jack

"Ah…Tortuga!" grinned Gibbs

They set sail for Tortuga, leaving Will on the Flying Dutchman, not knowing his fate or who he'd meet. Anna sat on the steps that led to the top deck, wondering about the events that had just past. Then Jack came up and sat next to her, she looked at him and said "Why did you do it?"

"Because you're my friend" he mumbled

"We weren't very good friends back then" smiled Anna, remembering.

"But you fought for me, so think as it as a thank you" grinned Jack

"So really, I'm meant to be dead" Anna said, grimly.

"Who's to know, love? But you're alive, that's all that matters. Don't think things like that" reassured Jack

"You shouldn't have done it Jack, look what trouble you got yourself into" replied Anna

"But it was worth it" smiled Jack, as they thought of their adventures over the years.

_Notes: Thanks for reading! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

They got to Tortuga as quick as they could to get these souls as constructed by Davy Jones. The crew all went to shore as Jack, Gibbs, and Anna went into the most popular taverns 'The Faithful Bride' and set up a little area to get the souls they needed. There didn't seem to be a lot of interest, as Jack asked Gibbs "How many is that now?"

"Including that four, that gives us four!" remarked Gibbs

Jack sighed and begun to mumble to himself to his compas "I know what I want, I know what I want"

"Let me try, Jack" said Anna, who was sitting next to him.

Jack handed her the compas and she held onto it, being certain she knew what she wanted but when she flipped it open, it swung even more out of control than Jack.

"Maybe not" smiled Anna, losing hope.

Then another person approached them and Gibbs smiled "So, what's you're story?"

"My story is like yours, except one chapter behind…" the person begun to explain.

Anna looked up at the man, and realised it was the once Commodore Norrington. She nudged Jack, and he looked up at the man, and they both slowly begun to back away, Jack taking a leaf with him. Anna tried to casually walk past Norrington, without getting noticed but he grabbed hold of her collar and warned "Not so fast, Anna"

Anna froze in her footsteps and Norrington stared into her eyes and grinned "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Who?" Anna nervously laughed

He held onto her tight as he held her pistol to her head and called "So am I worthy of sailing Under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Then Norrington spotted him and pointed the pistol at him "Sorry, old habits and all" and he triggered the gun ready. Anna quickly elbowed him in the chest and the pistol fell out of his hands as did his grip on Anna as the pistol shot out. Then a fight broke out between everyone in the tavern. Jack and Gibbs approached Anna as Norrington was busy fighting everyone off.

"You alright, love?" asked Jack

"Yeah, fine" smiled Anna

"Time to go?" chuckled Jack

"Yeah, you go, I'll be right behind you" answered Anna

They both nodded and walked out the tavern as Anna joined in with the fighting. Norrington who was drunk stumbled as he fought the drunks around him.

"Come on! Who wants it? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all!" shouted Norrington and everyone stared at him, blankly. The person next to him smashed the bottle onto his head and he fell to the ground as the person laughed "I just wanted to pleasure of doing that myself!"

The group of drunks cheered and raised there rum in the air as some others picked him up and threw him out to the mud and the pigs. The person that had knocked him out followed and helped him up. Anna watched carefully as did another man in the shadows.

"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?" the person said as they were getting up. Anna then realised who it was and she walked over and smiled "Elizabeth!"

"Anna!" she exclaimed

"How did you escape?" asked Anna

"I'll explain later, but can you tell me where Jack is?" she asked

"Yes, of course. I just need to take care of something" replied Anna

Anna then approached the man who had been spying on them and she confronted him "Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" her snarled

"Because you've been spying on me and my friends" she snapped

"Well, you're pirates" the man remarked

"Look around, there's pirates everywhere" Anna pointed out

"But not all of them escaped a hanging from Port Royal" he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you work for the East India Trading Company?" she sighed.

They'll conversation was cut off by someone calling her name, she looked at the man and warned "This isn't over yet"

Anna then ran back over to Elizabeth and Norrington and helped her drag him back to the Black Pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

_Notes: Here's the new Chapter! I have changed some of the lines with who say what, ect to fit in more with my character and the order there in, so please enjoy anyway! And thank you to TheBeautyOfAPirate for reading and reviewing! XD Enjoy! _

When they got back to the Black Pearl, Jack was at the bottom of the gang way ordering the crew, who were loading barrels.

"Jack!" smiled Anna "We have a guest!"

Jack turned and saw Elizabeth and smiled, but she looked annoyed as she demanded "Where's Will?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew" explained Jack

"Davy Jones?" asked Elizabeth

"Oh please, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" muttered Norrington

Jack turned round and looked at him in disgust as he exclaimed "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You 'hired' me. I can't help it if your standards are lax" remarked Norrington

"You smell funny!" snapped Jack

"Jack!" interrupted Elizabeth "All I want is to find Will"

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want?" questioned Jack

"Of course!" she snapped

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most" grinned Jack

"And you have a way of doing that?" asked Elizabeth

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack begun to explain as Norrington mumbled "Oh dear…" as Jack gave him a sharp look.

"A chest of unknown size and origin" Jack added and then Pintel overheard with his Ragetti and exclaimed "What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones"

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including, saving brave William from his grim fate" explained Jack

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" sighed Norrington

"How do we find it?" asked Elizabeth, convinced.

"With this. My Compass... is unique" smiled Jack, holding his compass.

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken" remarked Norrington

"True enough. This Compass does not point north" smirked Jack

"Where does it point?" asked Elizabeth

"It points to the thing you want most in this world" smiled Jack

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?" she sighed

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" questioned Jack

"To save Will!" corrected Elizabeth

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones" Jack corrected her as he placed the compass in her hands. The dial started to whirl round as Jack and Anna looked down at it, not standing to near in case it changed. The dial suddenly came to a stop and Jack called "We have a heading!"

"Finally!" smiled Gibbs

* * *

"They're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company" explained Elizabeth

"Ugh!" exclaimed Jack

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word!" wondered Gibbs

"Ugh!" Jack exclaimed again

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that!" figured Anna

"Of course. He wants the chest" replied Jack

"Yes, he did say something about a chest" added Elizabeth

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea!" explained Anna

"A truly discomforting notion" sighed Jack

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" ordered Gibbs and wandered off.

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" asked Will

"Persuasion" answered Elizabeth

"Friendly?" smiled Jack

"Decidedly not" remarked Elizabeth

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price" teased Jack and tucked the papers in is jacket.

"Jack, the Letters, give them back" snapped Elizabeth

"No. Persuade me" smirked Jack

"You do know Will taught me how handle a sword" she warned

"As I said... Persuade me" chuckled Jack and she stormed off to the other side of the ship.

"Jack, there will come a moment when you have the chance to do the right thing, to be a good man" laughed Anna

"I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they past by" he smiled

"There's a good man inside of you somewhere. And one day, you're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist" grinned Anna "One word Jack – Curiosity"

"Says you Anna" smiled Jack "You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what

it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist"

"No I don't! What makes you say that?" replied Anna

"One word, love. Curiosity" laughed Jack as Anna glared at him.

"Ah only teasing, love" Jack grinned as he pulled her in for a hug as he did he spotted the Black spot forming on his hand again, and quickly moved his arms away and looked panicked.

"Jack, what's the matter?" asked Anna and she grabbed his hand and the black spot and gasped.

"Land ho!" called Gibbs

"I want my jar of dirt!" mumbled Jack

_Notes: I promise, it gets better! D_


	7. Chapter 7

They reached the island that the compass had been pointing too and rode a small boat out the to shore. Gibbs and the crew stayed with the ship as Jack, Anna, Norrington, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti stepped onto the sandy beach, leaving Pintel and Ragetti to mind the boat and Jack's jar of dirt.

They walked along into the blazing sun, following Elizabeth's directions of the compass. She finally stopped and sat down in a mood and blurted out "This compass does not work, and certainly doesn't point to what you want most!"

Jack looked at the compass, not going to near and he said "Yes it does, your sitting on it, move"

"Beg your pardon?" said Elizabeth confused as she got up. Jack signalled to Norrington and he picked up his shovel and started to dig through the smooth pale sand as the Jack, Anna and Elizabeth watched him. What seemed like hours waiting in the blazing hot sun, they then all heard a thud as Norrington stopped digging. They all got up and knelled down next to the hole. Jack reached in and got the chest out, rubbing the sand off the hard oak. Norrington then shoved the shovel onto the lock and it broke open. Inside there was loads of bits of paper and underneath, another chest. Jack lifted that chest out and they all put there ears against it and waited.

'Thump'

They all heard inside and jumped back as Elizabeth mumbled "It's real"

"You actually were telling the truth" laughed Norrington

"Yes, I do that a lot yet everyone always seems surprised" replied Jack

"With good reason!" a voice said behind them

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" smiled Elizabeth as she ran into his arms.

"How did you get 'ere?" asked Jack

"Sea turtles" replied Will

"Not so easy, is it?" grinned Jack

"But I do owe you thanks" remarked Will

"You do?" said Jack, confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones" said Will

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth

"I was reunited with my father" finished Will

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then" smiled Jack

"Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" exclaimed Elizabeth

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love" admitted Jack

Will then knelled next to the chest with the key and a knife in his hand.

"Oy! What're you doing?" asked Jack

"I'm gonna kill Jones to free my father" answered Will

Jack then suddenly unleashed his sword and pointed it towards Will "Can't let you do that, William. Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key" warned Jack

Anna then pointed her sword towards Will and explained "That terrible beastie is also after me"

Will then stood up and took Elizabeth's sword "I keep the promises I make, I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it"

Suddenly Norrington also drew his sword "I can't let you do that either"

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" smiled Jack

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back" explained Norrington

"Ah. The dark side of ambition" sighed Jack

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" remarked Norrington

At this point, Jack had his sword pointed at Will and his to Anna and hers to Norrington and his to Jack, while standing in a circle. Will was the first one to start crossing blades with Jack and Norrington to Anna. She skilfully dodged Norrington's blade as he blasted it about. The sound of the clashing swords echoed throughout the deserted island as they fought on the pale sand. Anna kicked sand into Norrington's eyes and she started to fight Will as he was also getting attacked by Jack. Will tried to defend himself between the two pirates and Jack grabbed the key off Will. Jack then ran into the forest on the island while Norrington followed as Anna and Will ran along fighting. They all ran into an abandoned ruined church, still clashing their swords with each other. Norrington then grabbed the key off Jack as he ran up the rotting stair case as Anna chased after him. Suddenly Anna started to get attacked by someone behind her and she fought back, then realised it was Jack. They both stopped and looked at each other and laughed.

"Why are we fighting each other?" smiled Jack

"No idea! Getting a bit too carried away!" laughed Anna and they both ran after Norrington and Will. They both ran onto the roof top, where the other two were and as they was fighting, Jack sneakily grabbed the key off Will and slipped it round his neck. Anna carried on fighting they whipped her sword out of her hands and it fell into the yard. She backed up against the wall and nudged Jack. He turned quickly and Norrington flickered his sword out of his hands as well.

"Do excuse me why I kill the pirates that ruined my life" said Norrington

"Be my guest" remarked Will

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had two notorious pirates safely behind bars, saw fit to free those pirates, and take your dearly beloved all to his self, hey? So who's fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack pointed out.

"Enough!" shouted Norrington

Jack then flipped off the roof, and Norrington turned to Will and remarked "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, his right!"

"Jump Anna!" called Jack

"I can't!" panicked Anna

Norrington then dragged her onto the wheel, following Will and Anna pulled a knife from her boot. As they were on the big wheel, it suddenly snapped off and began to roll. All three of them looked confused at each other and Anna flipped into the inside of the wheel where Jack was and she smiled "Jack!"

They was soon joined by Will, who quickly grabbed the key off Jack, and then Norrington. They fought inside the wheel going upside down all the time and the Jack grabbed the key off Will and threw him self and Anna out of the wheel, while the other two carried on fighting in the wheel.

"I feel – feel dizzy" mumbled Anna ad she tumbled onto a tree. Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her up and whispered "Look!"

He pointed to one of Davy's crew which meant they was here on the island, and he was running along with the chest. Jack bent down, picking up a coconut and smiled at Anna. He then aimed, and threw it at the sea phantom, which hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. Jack and Anna then ran over and to where the chest had fallen and they both bent down onto the jungle's floor, looking at it. It had a gothic style pattern going round the chest where a heart meet round the middle. Jack took the key into his hand and placed it in the heart keyhole the chest. Bolts round it opened and Jack carefully lifted the top open. They both peered into the chest to see in one of the corners, the beating heart of Davy Jones.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Anna

The sound of the clashing swords warned them that there was fighting ahead. Jack stuffed the heart into his jacket and they both got up and ran to the small boat on the beach. Jack and Anna got to the boat as Anna exclaimed "Jar of dirt!"

"Aye! Good one, love!" he replied, tipping some of the dirt out and placing the heart in there. Suddenly a sea phantom came up behind them as Anna turned to fight it off as Jack put some dirt back in over the heart in the jar, and then turned to help Anna. Elizabeth also came to the small boat to help to defend the boat, which she threw the chest in, which she obviously picked up in the jungle. The fight suddenly came to a pause, when the big wheel came rolling past, then crashing onto its side. Will and Norrington popped out stumbling then joined in with the fight at the small boat. Will then stopped fighting and looked at the chest as he strolled up to it, Jack noticed and quickly whacked him round the head and he fell into the small boat.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth

"Leave him!" replied Jack, still fighting.

Norrington looked curiously into the small boat at the dirt everywhere. He went down Jack's jacket and got out the papers of freedom and then the heart out of the jar of dirt…

"What are you doing?" asked Anna, giving him a sharp eye.

"Nothing" he snapped, lifting up the chest and exclaimed "I'm going to fend them off"

"You're mad!" replied Elizabeth

"Don't wait for me!" called Norrington as he ran off with the chest with the sea phantoms following.

"I say we respect his final wish" remarked Jack and they all got into the small boat, going back to the Pearl.


	8. Chapter 8

_Notes: So here is the final chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, keep a sharp eye for part 5: World's End and my other stories! XD_

_Thanks!_

"Where's the Commodore?" asked Gibbs as they came aboard.

"He fell behind" answered Anna

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear" smiled Gibbs

Suddenly through the waves crashed the Flying Dutchman. Everyone gasped, taking a step back part from Jack who was smiling, then shouted "Oi! Fish face! Losing something? Eh? Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a

jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

"Jack, I wouldn't have done that if I was you" muttered Anna

"Enough!" shouted Davy Jones across from them, then he ordered his crew "Load the guns!"

"Heart to starboard" mumbled Jack

"Heart to Starboard!" shouted Anna to the crew.

Everyone rushed about the deck, following the orders given. The Black Pearl swung round quickly as it started heading away from the Flying Dutchman. Cannon balls started to firing out at heavy speeds as they made their escape. The Black Pearl made a fast escape as the cannons balls went out of range.

"They're giving up!" called one of the crew and everyone cheered.

"Jack! If we can out run her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!" exclaimed Will

"Why fight, when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage" Jack smiled and placed the jar of dirt on the top deck railings below the quarterdeck.

Then there was a sudden thud and the jar went crashing down to the deck below them, smashing into pieces. Anna and Jack ran down in a panic as they got on their knees looking threw the dirt.

"Where is it? Where is the thump thump?" exclaimed Jack

Anna looked up thinking, then snarled "Norrington!"

Jack then looked up realising but then they both got distracted as Will shouted "It's the Kraken!"

Anna and Jack both looked at each other in a worry as he whispered "We need to get off of here"

"What about the others?" asked Anna

"They can there own way out" answered Jack

"Jack! We can't do that this is your crew and our friends!" exclaimed Anna

"Anna, you're coming with me, I won't leave you" explained Jack and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the small boat along with him and he lowered them into the gentle water.

"Jack, I thought you was a good man" muttered Anna

"Sometimes you got to act on selfish impulse" remarked Jack

Jack begun to row out to a near island with Anna glaring at him as they watched as the kraken attacked the Black Pearl and its crew. It's slimly tentacles crashing about, picking up crew members, and random pieces of wood. Anna and Jack looked sadly at each other as Jack got his compass out. They both touched it and it started working for them again as it pointed to the Black Pearl. They both smiled knowing what had to be done.

"I knew you was a good man" smiled Anna

They rowed as fast as they could back to the ship, there home. They jumped onto the top deck as they saw Will stuck on some ropes that the crew was pulling up as Elizabeth tried to aim past Will. She staggered up the stairs to the top deck, dropping the gun in front of Jack. He bent over and picked it up, aiming at the falling barrels as Will got uncaught. Jack's aim hit the barrels, exploding into the sky and hitting the kraken's tentacles. It roared in pain and disappeared under the ocean. The remaining crew looked at Jack and he muttered "It'll be back, we're have to abandon ship"

"But Jack! It's the Pearl!" exclaimed Gibbs

"She's just a ship, mate" remarked Jack, sadly and wandered round the deck.

"All on the small boat, I think we can make it to land" explained Will

Jack and Anna walked round the deck of the Black Pearl in its ruins as the others made there way into the small boat as Elizabeth turned and looked at the two pirates. Anna approached her and said "You really must be getting off"

Anna then heard a snap, and she looked down at he wrist to see some irons round them, that were attached to the ship and Elizabeth explained "You tow aren't coming with us, because it's after you tow, I'm sorry but I won't allow it"

"I wasn't planning on coming anyway" remarked Anna

Elizabeth then walked over to Jack as Anna tried to get the chain off. Elizabeth tapped Jack on the shoulder and as he turned she kissed him, leaning him against the mast, then snap. She had condemned him also and the she quickly went into the small boat, telling them to go. Anna quickly got her small wrists out the chain and rushed over to Jack, helping him out. Jack looked annoyed at what Elizabeth had done and exclaimed "That – that – that!"

"Pirate" finished Anna, smiling as she got Jack out as she carried on "She was right it is after us not them. You can go and risk there lives as well as your own, but I'm staying"

"But I ain't gonna leave you all on your oneies" smile Jack

"Well, you are a pirate" grinned Anna

"But then so are you, love" he smiled

They then both got distracted by a noise behind them. They turned to see the vile kraken up close. They both smiled and unleashed their swords as they joined hands and Jack grinned "'Ello Beastie" and they went into the darkness of the kraken.

The remaining crew of the Black Pearl looked sadly as the Pearl went down to the depths along with two notorious pirates and already the world seemed a bit less bright.

For the crew to fetch back there witty pirates at the weird and haunted shores at World's End, they will need a Captain who knows those waters…


End file.
